1. Field
The present invention relates generally to imaging systems and more particularly to processing image data in imaging systems.
2. Background
Imaging devices such as digital cameras typically include an image sensor that generates raw image data. The imaging device converts the raw image data to a format such as the YCbCr format. The formatted data is then compressed to a size suitable for storage. The process of formatting and compressing is a source of the delay between when pictures can be taken by the imaging device. For instance, the camera is often unable to take a second image because the camera is processing the data for a first image. As a result, there is a need for improved processing of image data.